The Adventures of Flynn and Henry: Excitement and Enjoyment
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn and Henry continue to enjoy their time together now that they live together.


The Adventures of Flynn and Henry: Excitement and Enjoyment

Flynn woke up in the bed area of his pool room on a hot summer day. He went out of the bed area and swam in the pool for a little bit until Henry spoke on the intercom.

"Good morning, Flynn," Henry said.

"Good morning, Henry," Flynn said. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes, sir," Henry said. "Bacon-wrapped donuts"

"That sounds very creative," Flynn said.

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "I put sprinkles on the donuts."

"I'll be right over," Flynn said.

Flynn got out of the pool room and took the back porch hot tub to Henry's place. Once he got to Henry's, he went to the kitchen where the donuts were.

"Those look good," Flynn said as he sat near the kitchen table.

"I made them just for you," Henry said.

"So, what have you got planned for today?" Flynn asked as he started to enjoy his donuts.

"Well, I was thinking we'd go on a bike ride, and then have a picnic lunch," Henry said.

"That sounds awesome," Flynn said. "Maybe we can play a sport while we are at the park."

"That sounds great," Henry said. "I don't think we've played one in a little while."

"I don't think so, either," Flynn said.

"Alright, as soon as you're done, let's get our clothes on and let's go bike riding," Henry said.

"Okay, let's do it," Flynn said.

Flynn went to his pool room to change into his clothes while Henry did the same in his bedroom. When they were done, they met in the living room.

"Are you ready to go, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"I am ready, Henry," Flynn said. "Let's do this."

Henry and Flynn put on their bike helmets, went outside to get on their bikes and started biking. They started with their usual few laps under the El Train and then they rode around midtown Chicago a couple of times like they normally did. However, they finished the biking routine differently. They went back into midtown Chicago and rode by some of the national and historical landmarks. They finished what would be their three hour bike ride in and around Chicago and settled at the park where they were planning to have their picnic at.

"That was a rush," Flynn said.

"I'll say," Henry said. "I kind of miss us riding our bikes all over the place."

"Are you ready for us to have our picnic lunch?" Flynn asked.

"All of this bike riding really made me hungry," Henry said. "Let's have our picnic."

Henry and Flynn got their picnic materials, including their towels, blankets and pillows and set up their things in the park.

"This is such a beautiful day," Flynn said as they started to enjoy their lunch.

"I know," Henry said. "You did pick a good day for us to be outside."

"I know," Flynn said. "I'm so glad I moved in with you."

"Me, too," Henry said. "It's pretty much been the best thing that's ever happened to me. We seem to be having more fun than ever."

"We sure are," Flynn said. "This lunch is so good."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said.

"Wow, I am a little tired from that bike ride," Flynn said. "Good thing I brought my pillow and blanket."

"I know," Henry said. "You get your nap. You deserve it after that bike ride."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said and then he laid his head back on his pillow. "Wow, I really need to get out of these shoes."

"I'll get you out of those shoes," Henry said. "Just lay down."

"Okay, thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

Henry went to Flynn's feet and began untying his shoes. After untying Flynn's shoes, Henry took Flynn's shoes and socks off. Henry then placed Flynn's blanket over Flynn while Flynn closed his eyes and fell asleep. Henry lied down on his towel and enjoyed the high clouds that passed by the blue sky. After a few minutes, though, Henry closed his eyes and fell asleep himself. A couple of hours later, Flynn woke up and saw that Henry was asleep. Flynn tried to wake up Henry.

"Hey, Henry," Flynn said, waking up Henry.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said, waking up.

"Are you ready to play sports?" Flynn said.

"Sure," Henry said.

"Did you doze off or something?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah, I did," Henry said. "I was enjoying the blue sky and the high clouds, but I ended up falling asleep."

"Oh, cool," Flynn said. "Well, let me get my socks and shoes back on and we'll play for a little while."

"Okay, you do that," Henry said as he got up.

Flynn put his shoes and socks on and helped Henry pack the picnic materials. Once all of the picnic materials were packed, they went to the basketball court in the park and started to play some basketball. They both played well, as neither of them gained any bigger a lead then four points. By the time they decided to take a break, the score was tied at thirty-two points each. They sat on a bench and relaxed.

"Wow, that was a good game," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "You're playing really well, Flynn."

"You are, too, Henry," Flynn said. "I am glad I came up with this idea."

"I know, right?" Henry asked. "We are having lots of fun."

"I know," Flynn said. "We should do this more often."

"We most definitely should," Henry said.

Then there was silence between the two for a few moments, which was just enough for Henry to doze off again.

"Henry?" Flynn asked, waking up Henry.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said, waking up. "I must have dozed off again."

"This is the second time this happened," Flynn said. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Henry said. "I guess I am a little tired again."

"Oh, okay," Flynn said.

Then there were a few more moments of silence, which was again enough for Henry to doze off. When Flynn saw that Henry was asleep, instead of waking him up, he allowed him to sleep. In fact, Flynn allowed himself to doze off on the bench himself. After an hour of napping on the bench, the two woke up.

"Flynn, you napped, too," Henry asked.

"I did," Flynn said. "Mostly because I decided to just let you nap this time."

"Well, since we're both tired and we did get to do everything you wanted, want to go back home," Henry said.

"Sure, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry returned to their bikes and rode their bikes back to Henry's place. Flynn and Henry sat on the living room couch.

"We had fun, didn't we?" Flynn asked.

"We sure did," Henry said. "It feels so good in here."

"I know," Flynn said. "I could nap here, but I really want to nap in the pool room."

"I am sure you do," Henry said. "I'll probably nap at my bedroom."

"Want me to get you out of your shoes?" Flynn asked.

"Sure," Henry said. "Want me to get you out of your shoes again?"

"Sure thing," Flynn said. "Let's go to your bedroom."

Henry and Flynn went to Henry's bedroom and sat in front of each other on Henry's bed. They untied each other's shoes and then took off each other's shoes and socks. Henry then lied down on his bed and Flynn placed Henry's blanket over Henry.

"Sweet dreams," Flynn said.

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said and then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Flynn went into the pool room and changed into his swimming suit. He then went in the bed area, closed the door behind him, lied down on the bed, placed the blanket over himself, closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
